


Drafts

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: DO NOT READ. Getting phone replacement have to save my fanfic drafts
Relationships: Kaminari Denki & Kaminari Denki's Family
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Kaminari had been feeling extremely tired all day long, he couldn't understand why or what triggered it, he had gotten ten hours of sleep the night before, he hadn't overused his quirk or anything but here he was changing into his training clothes with pure exhaustion written on his face. 

"Hey Pikachu, what's with you today?" He beard Bakugou's gruff voice ask from behind him as he slipped on his jacket. He looked over at him "Wha?" He asked, he recieved a playful smack to the back of the head for that "Come on dumbass you're all out of it, you're training with me today" Bakugou demanded. Kaminari didn't protest, he knew he'd get his face beat in but Bakugou knew when to stop. "Aren't you training with Kirishima?" He asked tiredly and sipped up his jacket. Bakugou raised his eyebrow as they walked out of the changing room "Hes sick and hasn't been in class all morning, are you high on something?" He asked with slight concern in his voice. Kaminari shook his head as they walked out to the training grounds. 

He listened with intent as Aizawa explained the training for the day, half the class would be paired up and spare while he supervised. while the other half of the class did weights inside. You know, the basic setup for this kind of fanfic. It felt like a few seconds later and he was on the feild sparing with Bakugou but for the first time in awhile it hurt and was painful with each shock he released from his palms. He looked around as he was blasted in the front again and flew backwards, smacking his head on the ground. He groaned as a weird smell simmilar to burning rubber engulfed his senses, he couldn't feel anything. 

Bakugou was concerned for his "friend", it was like he wasn't even fighting back very much. He jumped and blasted the ground infront of Kaminari and watched him fly backwards and lay limp on the ground. He looked over at Aizawa (Who was watching another fight) with fear for a split second he thought he killed him. He hurried over to Kaminari and sat down next to him "Oi chargebolt what are you doing? Get up-" he watched his friend jerk his arm up and lay back down with confusion before Kaminari started jerking around in an irregular motion, sparks flying everywhere. "Dude- Aizawa! AIZAWA HELP!" Bakugou screamed and stood up, unsure of what to do. What the hell was going on? 

Aizawa heard what he never ever wanted to hear Bakugou Katsuki say, he was screaming for help. He whipped around only to see Kaminari convulsing on the ground, it took a moment but it was clear he was having a seizure. He ordered the rest of the class to stop sparing and told Iida to go get recovery girl. He ran over and yanked Bakugou back "Hes having a seizure don't touch him its dangerous!" He scolded. Bakugou was clearly panick as were the other students "Momo make a wallet we have to put something in his mouth! He'll bite his tongue off!" Bakugou said. "No!" Aizawa barked "He wont bite his tounge off or swallow it, you'll suffocate him, nobody touch him it's dangerous, hes charged with electricity" Aizawa instructed everyone to move back as he approached Denki on the ground. The initial convulsion had ceased but he still was jerking around a lot. Aizawa took off his jacket and bent down, carefully (And painfully) he put Kaminari's head down on it to cushion it. He pulled his hands away and clenched his teeth, the kid was still shooting sparks off like crazy. 

"Should we hold him down?" Midorya asked sheepishly as he watched their friend's arms start flailing again. "Maybe we can use some runner rope-" Momo was cut off by Sero "No, dont hold him down" he said 

END  
Aizawa could tell one of his students had been acting different for the past month or so. That student was Aoyama Yuga, the usually loud, sparkly, flamboyant student had suddenly just stopped being all those things. Aoyama was still funny of course but he stopped being loud, acting more and more like he didn't want to be noticed, lingering behind during training and being very careful during training not to use his quirk to full capacity. Hell even avoiding using it most of the time. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried, he cared for all his students, they felt like his kids in a way. But he was usually uncaring about Omega problems when they came up, often being annoyed when some of his students monthly heats had come around and he had to email back and forth with them since him being an alpha wasn't allowed to be around them. But he noticed Aoyama hadn't requested any time off for omega problems in three months. Did he get put on suppression pills? Was that what the sudden mood change was all about?. Well he was about to find out since he had requested a little visit with him after school.  
_____ 

Yuga was dreading meeting with his teacher, had his grades been slipping? Did he notice him putting on weight? Had he heard the rumor? . He felt humiliated but hearing the whispers in the halls were the worst part about it, even morning sickness he could put up with but hearing his fellow peers theorize if he was pregnant and if so who was the father made him sick to think about. His last class was just ending so he made his way to the restroom. He waited in the restroom till the bell rang, he headed to the boys Lockeroom to change out of his gym clothes, making sure no one else was in there. 

He walked inside and put his backpack down in the far corner. taking off his gym clothes he started to change when a shrill voice belonging to none other than the father of his child said something behind him "Hey Aoyama, your class sure got their asses handed to them huh?" Monoma asked and sat down next to him. Aoyama smiled "Indeed we did, we will get you next time mon ami!" He chimmed. Monoma looked around to make sure no one else was in there with them "How are you feeling? You didn't use your laser to much did you?" He worried quietly. Aoyama shrugged "No not to much, I stayed towards the back during the fight so I'm fine" he assured him and got up. 

"Okay Yuga just be careful" Monoma warned him. The two weren't a couple by any means, mainly just friends with benefits that just occassionally bootycalled eachother. They used contraceptives of course but sometimes things slip through the cracks and someone gets screwed. Monoma agreed to help with cash and help Aoyama find an adoption agency but that's was as far as their friendship went. "Well my classmates and I are going to get some icecream, would you like me to bring you any?" The 1-B student asked. Aoyama shook his head "Non, I apologise but Aizawa wants to see me so I dont know when I'm getting back" he said. Monoma nodded in understanding and the two said their goodbyes. 

Aoyama fixed up his complexion in the mirror, he needed a haircut. He grimanced noticing he didn't have any hair gel, maybe he could use some of Kirishima's? He walked over to the lockers and knew which one was Kirishima's, you could practically smell the axe wafting off it. Just the smell made him feel nauseous. He decided to head back to the mirror and just pull his hair backnkn a ponytail. When he was done he grabbed his bag and headed out down the hallway to the other end of the school were his classroom was. 

It felt as if which each step closer to the door a weight was added to his foot. He didn't want to go in there. He couldn't go in there. He was scared to go in there. He hesitantly pushed open the door, hoping to whatever being was out there that his teacher would be sleeping. But alas he wasn't. But it wasn't just Aizawa in the room? The English teacher was there too. 

"Look, just buy a box of macaroni and yoga hotdogs for the kids, I took patrol tonight" Aizawa groaned. "But they had ramen last night Shou! And I took patrol too!" Mic complained. "Well you should've looked at the calendar! I booked patrol for tonight three weeks ago! And Hitoshi is a big boy he can watch Eri tonight, if you're so stressed out about it you can leave her with Mirio, you know he loves having her over-" Aizawa stopped talking when a very shiny hoy caught his eye. "Aoyama come in, Hizashi just- figure out what to do with the kids, I'll see you on patrol" he ushered his husband out of the room. 

Aoyama shuffled in and put his book bag down. Be pulled a chair up to the teachers desk and sat down across from him, anxiety was on his mind. "You wanted to see me?" He asked. Aizawa nodded "Yes I did, I've been noticing some changes, don't worry your grades arent slipping at all" he assured him. That lifted a weight off Yuga's back "...what kind of changes?" He asked. Aizawa took a deep breath "I'm going to cut to the chase, I know it's not my place to pry in omega problems but is there something wrong? You've been a lot more distant lately, tired, asking to use the restroom more often and during training you've been trying to use your quirk less and less, it's not hurting you is it?" He asked. Aoyama couldn't bring himself to answer. "And, I noticed that you requested for a belt adjustment to make it wider, you've been gaining weight, something is clearly wrong here" he pressed. "Did you get put on suppressants?" 

Aoyama couldn't hold it together anymore no matter how hard he tried. He buried his face in his hands and started sobbing "Sensei I'm sorry" he cried. Aizawa was not expecting that "Uh- it's alright? Why are you crying? I'm not angry Yuga" he tried to assure him. "Aizawa I'm pregnant and I just couldn't tell you! Please please dont kick me out of the hero course I couldn't- I can't!" He hiccuped, sounding clingy and desperate. What he couldn't say was the hero course was all he had. He had no one, his parents traveled all around the world for business, leaving him at the school dorms with no home to go to for the holidays. and while he didn't have many friends he valued his acquaintances of class 1A greatly. 

Aizawa got up from his seat and pulled his chair over to sit beside Aoyama "You wont be kicked out of the hero course Aoyama, if we kicked people out of the course for being pregnant many of the pro heros you see today wouldn't be where they are" he said with an airy laugh. "Do you know who the father is?" He asked. Aoyama nodded and sniffled "Neito class 1B, we have everything sorted out already...hes going to pay for everything and help me find an adoption agency" he said. Aizawa raised his eyebrow, that kid got some? The way his class spoke of Monoma he would've thought everyone was repulsed by the little prick. "You're not aborting it? The school pays for abortions if you need one" he explained. Yuga shook his head "No I can't do that, I have a plan already" he said. Aizawa nodded, respecting his decision. "Do your parents know?" He asked. Yuga nodded "Yes, my parents are very pleased that I'm giving up the child instead of trying to raise it" he said and wiped his tears away. 

Aizawa thought for awhile "Well, we need a plan, you cannot use your quirk under any circumstances since it's at such a close proximity to your abdomen, and vigorous exercise is not suggested, but you can do squats and stuff on the sidelines during training and study" he said and 

END

Human names used when they talk to eachother. 

Turkey led TRNC by the hand towards their designated spot at the long table. The two sat down in their seats and Turkey wasn't looking to happy about who they had to sit next to. "You bring him here just to spite us don't you old man?" Turkey heard Cyprus snap at him. 

It was a biyearly world meeting being held in France. Turkey would've called up a sitter for TRNC since no other nations really liked Turkey bringing him along. But France had stated in the invite all personifications that do not necessarily count as nations may come. Presumably for the funeral service being held at the end of the meeting for Hutt River, an Australian micronation who was dissolved and had a seizure in the night and died to young. But the letter hadn't specified it had to be a micronation so Turkey brought his son along with him. 

TRNC or Tarkan, the human name he went by when his father didn't want to call him "Turkish Republic of Norther Cypruss". Was a well mannered but very small nation. Being physically ten years old but barely reaching 4 feet five inches (134.62 cm) he was often mistaken as being younger since his father was extremely tall, standing at 6"6 (198.12 cm), just an inch (2.54 cm) shy of being as tall as Russia and the Netherlands. 

His very existence was controversial to say the least and the only person who recognized him was Turkey whom he stuck to like a piece of lint on a woolen sweater. He knew a handful of nations but never got to go to meetings. He had been told the one time he did go when he was an infant Cypruss and Greece had threatened to take him away from Turkey and Hungary held him when the three got into a fist fight. 

The nations he did know were mainly ones that visited Turkey which weren't a whole lot of them. He knew Hungary, Russia, Netherlands and to some extent America but he never talked much since he was rather shy to begin with. Greece was a nation he saw often but he usually just came over to fist fight but Turkey shewed him away. But Tarkan liked it that way, just him and his Baba and they didn't need anyone else. 

"The letter said personifications that didn't exactly count as nations can come, I'm breaking no rules here Lakovos" Turkey replied back. TRNC frowned and fiddled with his hands, he didnt want to see another fight. "Yeah but this is a world meeting and he" Cyprus pointed to the boy "Is rather controversial, you and I both know the letter was to make wiggle room for Micronations to come, not that" he said. "You just shut up and leave him alone" Turkey spat back. 

Other nations soon came into the room, some were shocked to see the boy, some uncomfortable and some- mainly Ukraine and France- were happy to see him pinching his cheeks and gushing about how much he had grown. Those two did make TRNC feel special, he swayed his feet that couldn't quite touch the floor from his seat with a pleased little smile on his face. "See, they don't all dislike you ya?" Turkey said quietly and ruffled his hair. "A majority do though" Greece said from behind them while shuffling tiredly to his seat next to Turkey. Turkey tried his best to ignore what Greece had said but it did spark a flame in him. 

"I will ask everyone remain civil this meeting" Germany said, starting the meeting off. "I know not everybody is pleased that we allowed micronations into the meeting but a sad incedent has occurred so just this once please be considerate that they have lost a friend and family member, Micronations and other personifications will not be allowed at any meetings after this" Germany eyed Turkey out of the corner of his eye and sat back down. Germany smiled slightly as he got a hug from Kugelmugel. And with that the meeting commenced. 

All was well as the meeting dragged on, Micronations were taking notes and trying to make the nations around them take them seriously. The nations around them weren't taking it seriously, chatting up a storm like schoolgirls in the back of a classroom. TRNC himself had a notebook open and was taking notes while occassionally doodling a camel on the page. Turkey found it rather cute. 

Turkey tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for a recess to be called. He had to use the restroom as his last meal wasn't agreeing with him. He glanced at the clock, he couldn't hold on for much longer so he raised his hand. "Yes?" America, asked since he was the speaker at the time. "May I be dismissed to use the restroom?' Turkey asked, America nodded "Go" he said. Turkey got up and was about to walk out before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and shook his head "Tarkan I'll be right back" he said. The boy let go of his sleeve and Turkey hurried off. 

TRNC was fearful since he was sitting between the two nations who hated his father the most, Greece and Cyprus. He wanted to be their friend but knew they probably didnt care for "micronations" much. But maybe if he was kind to them?. He got an idea and started doodling on the page, looking up at Greece every once in awhile. 

Greece was getting annoyed very quickly. Turkey had only been gone for three minutes and his "kid" kept staring at him. The fuck was he doing? As the meeting devolved into chaos, nations chit chatting with one another, taking out snacks and no one paying attention to the speaker, he took his shot at confronting the kid. He caught TRNC glancing up at him again and shot him a glare "What is it? What do you keep looking at? Is there something on my face?" He asked harshly. He watched as the boy looked like he was sinking into his chair. He caught sight of the note pad and that TRNC flipped it over. He was mocking him wasn't he? 

Greece leaned over and snagged the note pad from him. "What is it?" He asked and started flipping through the pages to try and find the most recent page. "Stop! Give it back please Mr. Greece" TRNC pleaded with him. "No, I'm going to see what you're planning little terrorist" the Greek said harshly and kept flipping through the pages. Some were covered in meeting notes, notes on ettequit when in each country and doodles of people. Greece almost caught himself smiling seeing a cute doodle of the kid and Turkey. "Hera cmon give it back to him, Sadik is going to beat you" Cyprus warned. "Let the old man have a wack at me, I'll crack his ribs" Greece said back and got to the final page. There was a doodle of him sleeping, it was cute. But he couldn't admire it for long since TRNC decided that was enough and latched onto his arm, digging his fingernails into him "No! No no give it back! Dont crack Baba's ribs!" He pleaded. Greece hissed in pain and waved his arm "Lakovos- Get it off of me dammit!" He yelled, waving his arm trying to get the boy to stop digging his nails into his bicep. He could easily slam him into the table but part of him would feel bad. Cyprus quickly got up from his chair and started yanking and pulling at the boy and his hair to try and pry him off, all three males were yelling in their own languages and it came to a stop when Ukraine yelled for them to knock it off. TRNC let go of Greece's arm. 

You see all three boys respected Ukraine, as children under the Ottoman empire Cyprus and Greece were usually cared for, and scolded by her as she was Turkeys "Girlfriend" at the time. TRNC had been babysat by her a lot whenever Turkey had to go somewhere and he couldn't follow and she was good at getting him back in line on the rare occasions he acted out. 

Greece examined his arm and was bleeding. He frowned and turned to Ukraine "The little shit made me bleed!" He yelled and sat down, covering his bleeding bicep. The three sat down in silence as Ukraine dug around in her purse looking for a bandaid. "But Katya he started it!" TRNC insisted "I don't care who started it, Tarkan why dont you switch places with me?" Ukraine suggested. TRNC nodded "One minute" 

Greece looked straight ahead at the other side of the room, he could hear TRNC digging around in his backpack for something until he was poked. "I'm not going to look at you or accept your crappy apology" he snapped. "I have bandaid and hand sanitizer, you will get blood on your shirt and that is not good because its hard to get out unless you have peroxide-" "Shut up already" Greece said. TRNC did just that and placed a few colorful bandaids on Greece's lap before packing his things up and going over to swap places with Ukraine. 

Greece begrudgingly used the hand sanitizer on his cuts and slapped the bandaids on. The kid was right about cleaning wounds. "That was very childish of you to take his notepad Heracles, but that doesn't excuse his scratching" Ukraine said as she watched him patch himself up. "Sorry Katya, shouldn't have done it" he said with shame. Ukraine looked to the other seat beside her "And you Cyprus? Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, he kicked my chest though with his tiny shoe" he said bitterly. 

The meeting continued with absolutely no one caring in the slightest. Turkey came back and headed towards his seat, his stomach dropped when he realised TRNC wasn't where he left him. He hurried over and grabbed onto Ukraine's shoulder since she was sitting where he had left TRNC "Where-". She tensed at his touch and was a bit startled "Over- over there Sadik" she pointed over to where he was sitting. He relaxed a but "Why'd he move?" He asked and sat down in the chair next to her. He knew he would be safe by the nations he was sitting next to. 

"We had a little incident" Greece said and turned his arm over so Turkey could see the colorful erray bandaids "Little shit dug his nails into me like a cat" Greece explained. Turkey bit his lip "I'll talk to him about that, I remember when Cyprus used to do that-". Cyprus' face heated up "we do not speak of that! Shush!" He demanded. Turkey grinned "It was just a little kid thing! All kids have that phase where the want to be an animal and hiss at people" Turkey claimed. "It was still stupid" Cyprus said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Awe you were a cute kid, atleast you weren't like Romania, he stayed in that state for to long" Ukraine pinched his cheek. "Katyaaaa" Cyprus whined and put his head to the table. 

When TRNC sat at the table he noticed he was sitting between 2 people, the hulking powerhouse that was the USA and Russia who often came over to his house to hang out with his Baba. He watched as his Baba came back from the bathroom, he wanted to sit on his lap and curl up under his coat but he couldn't as he was to far away. 

He went back to doodling in his notepad, taking notes whenever he found something interesting and tapping his foot impatiently. He glanced at the clock and realised there was still two hours till lunch break at noon, all of his snacks were in Turkey's business briefcase. He scowled and swung his feet impatiently, looking down at the bags till he noticed something with a shiny blue wrapper poking out of America's pocket. The nation wasn't talking at the moment, instead he was sitting quietly playing minecraft on his phone fighting off zombies. TRNC scooted in his seat to tap on America's shoulder "Sir" he said quietly. America didnt budge "Sir" he said a bit louder and tugged on the sleeve of his coat. America still didn't budge, "America, I believe someone is trying to get your attention" Russia said and patted America on the shoulder. America looked over at him "What is it then? Cmon I'm busy now what do you want?" He asked harshly. TRNC looked at him with wide brown eyes unsure if it was the right time to ask. "Cmon it's okay, what were you going to ask of him?" Russia asked. "Um...that sweet in your pocket, may I have it?" He asked. America glanced down at the rice crispy treat he had shoved in on his way out the door "This?" He asked and pulled it from his jacket. TRNC smiled "Mhm! What is it?" He asked. "Not for kids" America replied and opened it up to snack on. Sure, a cereal bar caked in marshmellows is an adult only snack. 

TRNC went back to jus normal disinterested face "Okay I understand sir" he scooted back in his seat to doodle. Russia sat back down to "You are hungry?" He asked. TRNC nodded "Yes Mr Russia sir, I am, my snacks are in Baba's bag but we cant leave our seats till lunch" he explained. "Well, here I have something" Russia said and started digging in his bag. "Oh that's new, someone like you asking for free crap" America said quietly to himself. TRNC looked at him with a bit of confusion, Russia shook his head "Keep those thoughts to yourself Alfred" he said and passed TRNC a bag of chips. Russia put his hand on the back of the boys chair and pulled it closer to him and farther from America. 

What was America talking about? He usually didn't ask for many things, what was someone like him? He didn't understand but was grateful Russia had given him the snack. "Want some?" He asked Russia as he munched on the snack "We can share" he said. "Oh no thank you I'm quite fine, I had a big breakfast before coming" Russia patted his stomach. "Okay more for me then" TRNC said and snacked on the chips while doodling. 

Russia enjoyed TRNCs company, whenever he went to visit with Turkey the small boy was usually somewhere in the house, drawing, singing or cooking he was always very busy. Russia found it to be very cute and Turkey would agree. Russia missed having children in his own house, he used to have Latvia when he was a small little baby but children grow into teenagers. Russia often vented to his sisters about how Latvia always sounded annoyed when he called him or tried to bond with him. Russia saw it as teenagers are always angry at something while children are full of joy, the exception being Liechtenstein of course. 

"How about as an apology I take you two out for lunch, pick wherever you want to go and I'll buy as long as a meal isn't over 20 and no alcohol" Turkey said. Cyprus perked up at that, someone else paying for him to stuff his face? Hell yeah "Sure I'll come" he said and looked to Greece "Hera?" He asked. Greece shook his head "Nope sorry, I made plans with Natalya to go back to the hotel to bone already, I'll be back in time for the meeting though" he said. Turkey rolled his eyes "You are disgusting, Kat do you want to come?" He asked. "Sorry but I made plans to get lunch with Erika already" she apologised. "Looks like it's just you and me kiddo" Turkey said to Cyprus "What a joy" Cyprus said with an eye roll. "Does your little brat have to come?" He asked "Yes Tarkan is coming with us, I'm pretty sure he survives off chicken so let's go somewhere with a kids menu" Turkey said.  
_______ 

"You're so cheap, we're in the Netherlands, a place with great local restraunts and you want to go to a McDonalds" Turkey complained as they walked into the fast food chain. "Hey you told me I could pick the place as long as it had a kids menu, I want two McKrokets, I can only get them here- and I want a McFlurry" Cyprus explained. "Can I get nuggets?" TRNC asked. Turkey nodded and squinted at the menu trying to find something that looked appetizing, he was rather pissed off that he couldn't read the sign. "Guess I'll get a chicken sandwich" he muttered and walked up to the counter. 

They ordered their food and headed off to the play place after getting it so TRNC could play. Cyprus and Turkey ate in silence untill TRNC headed out if the booth to go play in the play place. "So, hes 

End

Warning! Saiko is a massive dickwad in this because I need a villain. 

Saiki walked through school happy as could be, why? Because he wore his ring today. He didn't have a test or anything, it was just a perfectly average day for someone who strived to be perfectly average. The reason he wore his ring was because there was a movie he wanted to see after school was over and he didn't want spoilers. What about people walking out of the theater you ask? No problem! He brought ear plugs. 

He walked into the lunchroom with the lunch his mother packed him, yes she packed him a lunch and it was his duty as a good son to eat it without complaint. His only obstacle was Nendou, as long as Nendou hadn't seen the movie there were no spoilers. And he doubted Nendou had seen it since he was poor as dirt to begin with. 

He scanned the room looking for his table of colorful haired idiots. Eventually spotting them due to seeing two girls screaming their heads off running away from that general direction. Presumably because Nendou winked at them. Poor guy. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled over to their table where he sat down with his lunch. 

Though the table was more quiet today, his Idiots weren't talking at all. Usually this would be a welcome silence to Saiki, not hearing Kaidou talk about his duty as the Jet Black Wings was music to the Psychic's ears. But everyone looked uncomfortable, he hadn't noticed it in class and he wished he had taken note. He wanted to take off his ring and figure out what the hell had them so gloomy, but that mean't risking finding out the movie ending! He started eating his food, albeit uncomfortably untill he noticed something. Their medium was missing, was that why everyone was being so quiet? Because Toritsuka wasn't there? It seemed unlikely. The silence was suffocating untill he finally just broke "What's wrong? Why are you all being so quiet?" He asked in his usual monotone manner. Of all days for something big to happen why did it have to be today?. 

Kuboyasu raised his eyebrow "Really? You don't know? It's all over the news" he said and munched on his broccoli. Kaidou visibly shivered "Its terrible what happened! I don't know why he didn't call one of us!". He? Did this have something to do with a friend? "What happened?" He asked, for once he was caught off guard, surprised even and he hated it. Nendou shook his head "I didn't know about it till Kaidou told me earlier, but that's because my TV is still broken" Nendou explained. Saiki was getting agitated. What the hell was going on? Why was it on Television? Where the hell was Reita? 

"Well one of you tell me what happened already? I don't watch television, I don't have a phone, please" Saiki said. Yes. He actually said please. He hated the feeling of not knowing something. He watched his three friends looking between eachother trying to decide who should tell him untill Kuboyasu cleared his throat. "Toritsuka- he" he paused "He got raped last night, they didn't hurt him to bad they just" he pursed his lips. 

Saiki was stunned, Toritsuka, a teenager with ghost powers basically schizophrenic Danny phantom, was raped? How? Where? By who? Then he heard something you should never hear in a conversation about rape, laughter. He looked over at Saiko who was cracking up. "What in earth about this is funny to you?" Saiki asked him. Saiko shook his head as the other four glared at him. 

"Its just- oh my goodnes- that medium is always trying to pick up people to sleep with them, its ironic huh? The school slut getting raped?" He asked. "You're disgusting you know that? 

END

Ok so backstory: Germany gets amnesia, this is taking from the headcanon germany is HRE.  
What happens is Italy's irresponsible driving, Germany telling the thrill chaser to slow down from the passenger seat, but Italy replies with "Its fine we're immortal!" And the T-bones right into a larger truck. Italy is fine and heals right away But Germany is taken to a hospital. When he comes to he admits he doesn't know who Italy is, not Austria, Not prussia, hungary or japan either. He falls back into a coma again and doesnt wake up for another five days. The five leave the hospital and decide since Germany lost his memories once and never recovered them it may be best to give him what they all desire. A human life, so they contact his boss, forge documents, buy and apartment and set up a payment plan with a debit card. They know Germany will figure out the immortality thing eventually but maybe it's best if he didnt remember his past. 

Prussia changes his human last name to Schmitt so if germany goes looking he cant find the many many many news articles of Gilbert Belschmidt doing stupid stuff. Only the five present at the hospital know about what happened. They tell the other nations that they simply dont know where Germany is and Prussia makes up a sob story about an argument they had and lies that germany ran off onto the night like a lost dog.  
______ 

"Mr. Schmitt?" The nurse poked her head into the room. "Come in" Ludwig replied and scratched at the scar on his head. She smiled with a clipboard in hand, walking into the room. "We have good news! You can go home today if you're feeling up to it" she explained. He looked at her with a hit if excitement "Really? No more therapy?" He asked. She frowned and shook her head "No sir, you still have to go to physical, though it is remarkable you remember how to do many things like writing in two different languages, the doctor still wants you to continue with the psychiatrist" she explained. Ludwig was okay with this, he didnt like going to the psych appointments but if it meant he'd get his memories back he was all for it. 

Ludwig didn't know who he was, where he came from or how he ended up in the hospital nearly four months ago. All he did was wake up and was told he had been in a car accident where he T-boned a larger vehicle and bashed his head open on the windshield and he had the scar on his forehead to prove it. All he had was a name and an understanding of both german and english and he could write. He was told he had an apartment and a job (which he was fired from) but no family or friends. 

This disheartened him for awhile, how he could've just vanished off the face of the earth and the only person knowing would be his landlord. It was frustrating and annoying how he could remember how to do things but not anything about himself. But he had someone, the nurse was very kind to him, while that was her job Ludwig considered her a friend. She had encouraged him that he could start a life brand new, he didn't have to deal with whatever baggage he previously had. And that was exactly what he was going to do. 

The first couple days on his own were frustrating. Ludwig understood social cues, how to count money and everything but the thought of being alone lingered hard on him. So with the advice of his therapist he went out a got a dog. He named it Toni since he was apparently found outside of a Toni's Pizza. How he afforded it? He didn't need to get a job right away either, be had a debit card and money kept appearing on it. Maybe it was just a blip in the system but it was a welcome one. 

But Ludwig knew he had to get a job sooner or later. "Well Toni will you be a good boy while I'm gone?" He asked the mutt that lounged on his arm chair. He walked over and gave him a few headpats "good dog" he muttered and headed off for his first day working as a construction worker.  
____ 

Ludwig worked hard at his job, working his way up to a supervisor. But he still didn't have any friends at all. Dispite working at the place for over a year and a half the only time he went out was at company parties. Something was always off, there was something about him that was different but he just couldn't understand it. He had Toni though, and that was all that mattered to him, as long as he kept living maybe he'd find someone. 

Ludwig started to notice things, by things I mean a man. A strange man or teenager? He seemed lanky and thin. He always wore a prussian blue suit or a punk band tee, the man had white hair and Ludwig never got close enough to look at his face so he didn't know his eye color. All he knew was this man always looked skinny, was always staring at him from the outskirts of the site, sometimes even waving and walking off and no matter what worksite he was at the man would appear atleast twice a week. 

He thought he was going insane until one day a woman who he worked with asked if the guy that walked around the place every once in awhile was a relative or a brother. Relief flooded him when he heard this but anxiety reared its ugly head again. Why was this random kid following around some dude with amnesia? Did he know something?. Did Ludwig know him? Whenever he was around Ludwig felt a sense of peace, not unease like a stalker. 

Ludwig tried to ignore it but when he saw an opportunity when he spotted him hed try to walk over and talk to him, shout "Hey!" Or try to wave him. But the man never haulted, he would just walk away or run if that was what Ludwig was doing. 

That was until today 

Ludwig groaned quietly as he walked home in the dark. Today had been a long day and he just wanted to snuggle on the couch and watch golden girls with his dog. He saw a figure in the distance at the end of the sidewalk near the train tracks. Then he recognized it in the lamp light, white hair, prussian blue suit, lanky form. He didnt yell or anything since the figure was facing the other way for once. He made his footsteps quieter till he knew he was close enough. Then he dashed straight at him "Get over here!" He screamed, the young man turned his head around with red eyes as wide as saucers while Ludwig grabbed him. 

Ludwig secured the thin man in a binding grip. "I know it's you, you better tell me who the fuck you are and why the hell you're following me" he snapped. The white haired man stared at him, why was he so familiar "Who the hell do you think I am? Your fucking fairy god mother?" He asked. 

"You've been stalking me for nearly a year! You better tell me who you are or I will call the police" Ludwig scolded. "I uh, I'm your guardian angel- my name is Gilbert" he explained. Ludwig could hear a train coming and stepped a bit away from the tracks. He let go and grabbed his wrists instead "Is that so?" He asked, clearly not buying it. "Yeah! I am! I just made a mistake and now I'm visible is all- I can prove it" he glanced towards the train tracks. 

Ludwig let go of him and crossed his arms "Fine then angel boy prove it". Gilbert smirked and started walking backwards Ludwig paled as he realised what was about to happen, this delusional man who looked like he couldn't be older than 30 was about to jump infront of a train. "Gilbert- that's your name right?, we'll find another way to prove this, step away from the tracks" Ludwig said to him. Gilbert rolled his eyes "Watch!" And with that he took a step onto the tracks as the train passed by. 

Ludwig heard it, the muffled pained scream, the faint sound of bones crunching as the roaring train passed. He heaved and hurried over to a bush to vomit. He had just witnessed a suicide. As the wheels turned in his head he sobbed with anguish. He didn't know how long it had been when the train finally passed away, he heaved again into to bush and cried, he didnt even know the guy but he was crying as if he had just watched a long time friend die. He felt so familiar, like he should be grieving for the death of this stranger. Why was he so familiar? 

Then he felt a hand on his back "Hey, kid I'm right here don't worry" the familiar voice said in a rather motherly tone. Ludwig looked up from where he cried and saw him again. He quickly stood up and grabbed him to make sure he wasn't a ghost. This time Gilbert had no clothes on, he was covered in scars, looked thin and had a concerned longing look on his face but he was alive. "I-I thought- but you just-" Ludwig was shushed by Gilbert "God I forgot what a pain in the ass getting crushed by a train was! That shit stole my clothes! He cried. Ludwig realised he was naked and blushed. He quickly took off his overalls and handed them to him "Here" Ludwig still had pants and a shirt on. 

"Thanks kid" Gilbert slipped on the overalls, the looked goofy on him since they were meant for a large buff man. "So Gilbert" Ludwig wiped his eyes "Are you going home now?" He asked him. "Home? Kid I'm a guardian angel I'm homeless" he deadpanned. In reality Prussia had moved all of their things into a storage unit, it was painful to look at, he stayed in a hotel room at the moment. While Ludwig didn't buy the guardian angel part the guy was still immortal and possibly knew about his past. He couldn't just leave him in his bare booty cheeks. "I'm guessing you want to come home with me?" He asked. Gilbert lit up at that "That would be very nice" Gilbert replied. Ludwig sighed "Come along then" and off they went  
___  
Gilbert wasn't the best roommate Ludwig had, but he was the only roommate he could remember having. Ludwig would often find him drunk when he got home on the couch babbling on and on about weirdly accurate historical events and claiming to have been in them. But Ludwig didn't mind as long as the rent got paid. He he even got Gilbert a job working in an IT department even though the man seemed to have an endless cash flow. He tried construction but soon realised Gilbert had a skew of health problems, shitty eyesight, malnourished, easily burnt in the sun, anaemia and he often complained of shaking knees and an aching back like an old man. Ludwig found him amusing to have around though, dispite all the loopholes he had to jump through. 

He also found out Gilbert liked a clean house. A very neat and tidy house and on the rare occasions he came home a d Gilbert wasn't drunk. He was usually cleaning the apartment or grooming Toni 

Piece

END

This takes place in an au where the nation of Latvia personification doesn't exist till during ww2 when hes a small bab. This is just a shitty excuse for me to write some baby Latvia and a bunch of other nations so deal with it. Basically Belgium is his mom but shes not in the story but Russia is his dad. Lithuania and Ukraine are his main caretakers. In it hes physically 6 and very curious about the world. 

Raivis waddled down the stairs to the servant quarters. He was wrapped up in a warm sweater, pants and boots that were to big for his tiny frame so it was difficult to get down without tripping over his pants. It was early in the morning and everyone was waking up to do chores. He poked his head into Estonia and GDR's bedroom "Eddie!" He said and leaned against the older baltics leg who was getting dressed. "Can we play today?" He asked him, jumping to and down, excited to see the world. 

Estonia shook his head "I'm sorry Raivis but I have work to do, but you can play with someone after your lessons with Katyusha yes? I'm sure she'll play with you" he smiled at the little boy and slipped his shirt on. Oh how Estonia would kill to have a day to play with Latvia without having to work and forge signatures for Russia. Latvia pouted and sat on the floor "But I wanna play with Eduard" he argued. Estonia found it adorable hiw his little cheeks puffed out when he was trying to get others to take him seriously. "Maybe after dinner, you and I could play chess!" He smiled. Latvia got up off the ground and walked out of the room

Prussia couldn't help but laugh at his misery "I'll play chess with you Eddie" he said mockingly and got out of their bed. "Shut up, I'd beat you anyways" Estonia said back. Prussia pulled off his night shirt "You dare challenge the kingdom of Prussia?" He asked. Estonia rolled his eyes "Oh elder one grace me with your wisdom of chess". The two sat in silence for a moment before laughing and getting ready for the day. 

Latvia made his way to the next bedroom where Romania, Moldova, Poland and Bulgaria usually slept. He looked inside the room and only Romania was in there. He remembered how Poland was sent off to stay in his own country while Bulgaria was probably already up choping wood, where was Moldova? He hadn't seen the other child in a long time. Usually he would've just forgotten about the boys abscense but today he wanted a playmate and today Moldova was gone. Latvia waddled into the room and looked at Romania who sat on the bed with his face buried in his hands, he was sad? Why was Romania sad? "Mr. Vlad, Alexi and me can play today?" He asked. 

Romania glanced at him and continued his crying, getting a bit louder. What Latvia didn't know was that recently Moldova had been getting very very ill, Russia wouldn't pay for his medicine since if nations die they come back with whatever killed them missing. So Romania had to beg to let him take Moldova to England, that's why he was crying, he was missing his baby brother. 

Latvia wiggled, uncomfortable with watching him cry, he picked up the tiny hat Romania often wore from the night table. He crawled up onto the bed with a big struggle and placed the hat into of his head before giving him a little kiss on the cheek as small children do. Romania chuckled a little and sniffled, he ruffled the boys hair "Why don't you run off to breakfast yeah? I'll meet you there" he said. Latvia quickly nodded and left the room in a hurry. 

Nothing remarkable happened at breakfast. Everything was as normal as it usually was in the Soviet household. Though Russia did give his usual weekly talk or update on what certain nations that the USSR controlled but didn't live in the house were up to. Latvia didn't pay much attention, he was to busy playing with his biscut with jam on it. Ukraine sat next to him, chuckling as she told him to eat his biscut so he could be cleaned. 

The next two hours were basic english and writing lessons. Latvia never like writing lessons, his hands wouldn't move right, but he liked to make stories in his head and when someone asked him what he was thinking about he physically would not shut up. "Hold the pencil like I showed Raivis, just one more page and you can go play" Ukraine instructed him. Latvia groaned and did as he was told quickly, not very neatly but he got it done. Ukraine picked up the paper when he was done and examined it "Good job this is very good, you may go play now" she folded up the paper neatly and put it inside the writing book. 

Latvia looked up t her with confusion "You won't play today?" He asked quietly. She frowned and shook her head "I'm sorry sweetheart 

END

[Human names used when talking to eachother informally]  
___  
Note: I hope this story doesnt come off as male bashing. Women can be just as abusive as men. In this story it will talk about mental manipulation/grooming and abuse along with abuse of power. In which Belarus finds it hard and scary to say no to any man bigger than herself. Again this is not meant to be male bashing, if you hate someone just because of their gender you are no better than a neckbeard incel. 

Note: the abused become the abuser thing will come to play in a later with Russia in later chapters. But this isnt always true. A lot of times we can learn to grow past our demons and what hurt us. 

DAY 1  
Belarus was grouchy to say the least. Her boss had made her house someone for seven days, the personification of England. Her boss had told her it was for diplomatic reasons but she was still ticked off. Only a select few people ever used the guest bedroom and now she had to let this person in her home. Nonetheless she was trying to be a good host, a pot of stew sat on the stove, rolls in the oven, the guest bedroom was cleaned and had candy under the pillow. In her eyes everything was just right. 

She flopped down on her couch and started reading another crime novel when she received a text message. She frowned, only one person ever sent her texts, she sighed and picked up the phone. Russia had sent her a message saying he'd come by the day after tomorrow to play with her. She sent a simple ok back, knowing she had no choice in the matter. But that was a good thing right? Men dont like disobedient women, He didnt like her to disobey he got angry when she said no. She tossed her phone on the coffee table and curled up under a blanket to get back to reading. 

Her eyes snapped up when she remembered the closet in the guest room, shit she didnt clean it. What if he found it? Her blood ran cold at the thought of something like that getting out. Sure everyone already thought of her as a brother fucking creep, but the humiliation. Just the idea of it made her want to scream. She quickly got up and was making her way to the guest room when she stopped, hearing a knock at the door "Dammit" she muttered. She turned in her heels and straightened herself up, passing the mirror she straightened her bow and smoothed out her dress before going to answer the door. 

England waited anxiously, a bouquet of white lillies in his hand as he waited for the door to open. He brought the flowers and some homemade sweets as somewhat of a peace offering so she wouldn't stab him while he stayed here. He knew Belarus yes, they had fought alongside eachother at one point and he casually chatted with her about her dresses at meetings. But they didn't know eachother. He just knew the basics and the rumors that she liked her brother in a not so healthy way. He looked up from his worry when Belarus opened the door, looking beautiful as always and wearing light makeup on her face and a turtleneck sweater. "Hello England" she greeted and stepped aside 

"Hello Natalya, thank you for letting me into your home" the Englishmen greeted her and held out the flowers and tubaware dish. She stared for a second trying to process what he was giving her. She was still confused and stepped aside, not taking the flowers. 

"Come in?" She said, sounding unsure of herself, England walked into the house "Where do you want me to put these? I thought you might like them" he set down his suitcase by the door. 

Belarus stared in silence for awhile "Why did you bring flowers and food? Were you afraid my home would stink and I couldn't cook?" She asked with annoyance. 

England blinked and laughed a bit "love goodness no, these are for you" he held out the gifts. Belarus didn't say anything, she stood there staring for a bit longer than she should've. "Uh, earth to Belarus" England waved. 

Belarus was confused but hesitantly took them, glancing up at him as if to ask for permission. She headed over to the livingroom table dumped out the dead flowers her older brother had given her and plopped the new ones into the vase. "Thank you" she said quickly and put the sweets on the counter "Follow me to the guest bedroom" she said and briskly walked down the hall. Not waiting on England to get his things. Anxiety found it's way into her stomach and she started to bite her lip. She stood infront of the door and pointed inside "This is your room where you will stay, you may not- I mean...Just, nevermind" she quickly finished. She knew telling a powerful man like him no perhaps would result on a slap to the face, she'd just have to figure out how to get her thing out of the closet another time. 

England walked into the room "Wow, this is very nicely decorated Belarus, it's a very beautiful room" he looked back to her "Thank you". He plopped his suitcase on the bed. 

"You call me Natalya, would you like me to call you Arthur? That is your human name correct?" She asked.  
"If your. Comfortable with that then yes I'd appreciate it, I know using human names when we don't know eachother very well can be a bit uncomfortable at times" England replied. Belarus screamed internally, mixed signals, did he want her to call him Arthur or would that be uncomfortable?? 

"Eh...I'm confused, do you want me not to? Or do you want me to?" She asked again.  
England laughed slightly "Darling it's really up to you" he told her.  
"Oh...then, Ok Arthur" she stammered and stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Dinner will be soon, I'll call you when it is time" and with that she hurried out of the room. 

"Tsk, what a strange woman" England mumbled and started putting away his belongings. He took out his rolled up pants and placed them in the dresser provided. Yet to his dismay only one drawer was empty since the others were full of other mens clothes. he huffed and tossed in his underwear, ties, socks, a bowtie and his hairspray. He decided to just hang up his shirts. He walked over to the closet and started hanging up his dress shirts and a few band ties he had accumulated over time that he refused to give up. He frowned when he saw a book, no a photo album? He reached for it but quickly pulled his hand back and scolded himself. He shouldn't invade on his hosts privacy. In broad daylight that is, maybe tomorrow he'd have a look see. 

England closed the closet and relaxed on the bed. He picked up one of the books on the night table and started flipping through the pages. It was a default crime novel about an english detective hot on the case of a well known serial killer in the area of Cornwall. Crime novels were right up his alley, he remembered the joy of whenever a new Sherlock Holmes article came out in the paper and followed the story till its end, that's when he got hooked in these types of books. 

Belarus plated the food, neatly putting everything in its place on her dinner table. It was a small home compared to what other larger nations had. For example her brother lived in a mansion like house he had constructed in the late 1890s. Austria's home was even older,probably built in the 1600s and expanded on overtime. Even England had a rather gaudy but old style home, but she didnt. Though she would like to have a large extravagant home like she used to before she started getting invaded, she couldn't, she liked her little house because it was much easier to clean. 

She smiled softly as she opened the lid on the stew pot, the smell of spices engulfed her sense of smell. She remembered the days when the spices were very limited, the only way she could get her hands in some nutmeg or chili would be waiting for the traveling traders to mosey on by. Nowadays they had grocery stores within walking distance. She scooped some of the beef stew into the bowls and closed the lid. She put the bowls on the table and made sure everything was ready before hollering for England to come to the kitchen. 

Timeskip 

England got out of his seat to go get seconds on the stew. He usually wouldn't do this and often teased his sons for doing so, a habit he had picked up back when he had a bunch of teenage boys in his house and money was short. 

"I'm guessing you like it?" Belarus asked with a bit of happiness in her voice. Whenever she had her brother over she was told it tasted bland, terrible even and she'd spend some time moping up stew from her floor. But when other people came over like Lithuania, Ukraine, Belgium, Latvia and to some extent Estonia, they all told her it was good. Hell when she stayed with America as somewhat of a nanny for his little troublemaking micronation he'd ask her to stay and make dinner. But that didn't matter, those people didnt actually care about her, they were probably just trying to be nice. As this thought infiltrated her mind her smile faltered. 

"Yes! Its very good Natalya, you must give me the recipie sometime. Maybe I can get my boys to eat something when they visit for once" he laughed and out another scoop in his bowl. He walked back over to the table and sat down "Did you learn how to cook like this when you were under Ivan? When Peter brings his friend Raivis over sometimes I listen to the boys tales of what happened back there" his smile faltered. "Some of the stories I hope are exagerated, but he said you and Toyls were the ones who cooked dinner for everyone, said you could make a while meal out of condensed milk if there was nothing in the house" England said. 

Belarus shrugged "Toyls and Feliks taught me a lot of what I know, and yes I did often work in the kitchen or clean the fireplace" she said quickly and ate her dinner roll. 

England frowned "I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable? I just don't really know what went on back there, the only story I ever got was a condensed version from Feliks about how you all slept in one bedroom with two beds-" he was cut off. 

"That room was a horrid place! He has a huge massive house with eight bedrooms and shoved us all into one room that smelled of vomit and blood!" She slammed her fists down on the table with her eyes wide as saucers. England quickly put a gentile hand over one of her balled up fists "Natalya I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up- can you just breathe and calm down?" He pleaded with a gentile tone. 

Belarus blinked and slowly relaxed, she opened her hand and grabbed his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she choked "I'll clean the kitchen later, I think I need to go to bed for now" she let go and got out of her seat. "I'm sorry your first night started like this" she apologized and hurried off to her bedroom. 

England shook his head, he should've known. Like whenever he brought up Nazi occupation to France and he flipped out. Of course it would be the same for Belarus. He finished his bowl of stew and started cleaning the kitchen. He knew how to clean up cooking messes even though this one wasn't much of a mess. When he finished he went over to the box of sweets he had brought. He took out a chocolate chip biscut (cookie for my fellow yankees) and decided to grab two. 

Belarus sat in her bedroom holding her nightgown in her hand while staring at the mirror. She looked at her collarbones and ribs, examining them to make sure her bruises from her brothers last visit were fading away, she didnt want her guest to have to see them or wear turtle necks for the next week. She instinctively covered her breasts when she heard a knock at the door "Dont come in I'm naked!" She yelled. She slipped on the nightgown and grabbed a blanket, draping it around her shoulders she opened the door "What is it Arthur?" She asked quietly. 

Arthur blushed madly when she yelled not to come in and she was undressed. He had to admit some not so savory mental images seeped into his mind at the thought of it. When she opened the door he smiled sheepishly "I uh, brought you a biscut" he told her. Belarus eyed the tasty treat "It won't kill me right? Did you make it?" She asked with a squint. England poured "Not everything I make is burnt! It's just when I cook infront of people is all" he explained. Belarus took the cookie, England watched as that same permission seeking look came on her face again. She briskly nodded and shut the door in his face. England shook his head and headed off to his bedroom

It was three in the morning when Belarus went to the kitchen to clean. She had woken up in the middle of the night to pee and remembered she had to clean the kitchen. She winced as she turned in the light, her eyes having to adjust. She blinked in confusion when she saw it was all clean, sparkling clean as if a fairy had made it's way through in the night. Clearly England did it but why? Did he want something from her? She shook the thought from her mind and went back to bed. 

England woke up pretty late in the morning. It was nearly ten O'clock when he finished showering and getting dressed for the day. He didnt have much to do, just had to show up at the courthouse with his representative and listen to humans talk for awhile. He only had to do this three days out of the week but he still wasn't looking forward to it. 

He walked into the livingroom where Belarus was curled up on the couch reading a book. He cleared his throat to grab her attention "Ehem" she didnt look up. "Ahem" he said again. Still no attention received "AHEHEHEM-"  
she glared up at him "What? Do you need a fucking cough drop?" She asked.  
"uh, no I was just wondering which tie looks better with this sky blue dress shirt?" England asked and held up two ties. Belarus examined him, was this want he wanted in exchange for cleaning? She got up from the couch and plucked the striped tie from him "Here let me do it" she told him and got very close to him. England blushed slightly "Oh, alright then" he muttered as she tied his tie. England frowned when he noticed Belarus getting a bit to handy with his hips after letting go. "Natalya!" He jumped and quickly pulled away from her. He saw confusion on Belarus when he did this.  
"I'm sorry, you didn't want that?" She asked.  
"Of course I wouldn't want that! Why the bloody hell would you touch my hips like that without asking first?!" He stammered. 

"Oh, you cleaned the kitchen last night, I thought you wanted sex in return" she said bluntly.  
England frowned his large bushy brows "Why would I want sex in return for cleaning your kitchen? It was just a favor you don't need to pay me back, especially with sex" he explained. "Why on earth would you think I'd want that?" He asked.  
Belarus took another step back "Well he always wants that" she told him. "Who?" England pushed. 

Belarus didn't reply. She walked back over to the couch and looked at the clock "Its getting later, you better leave if you want to get to the courthouse on time" she told him and picked her book back up. "Natalya? I'm sorry if I'm being rude but who-" England was cut off by her "Then dont be rude and stop asking". 

England sighed and picked up his briefcase. "I'll be home in a few hours, not sure when" and with that he left out the front door. Many ideas, assumptions and questions pinged around in his mind. Who in earth would expect sex in exchange for cleaning a kitchen?.  
_____ 

Belarus spent her day cleaning her already clean home, talking on the phone with Belgium and reading her books. She closed her paperback she had just finished reading and glanced at the time. It was only two in the afternoon. She got out of her seat on the couch and headed over to the bookshelf to look for something new. She soon realised she had nothing new to read and wasn't in the mood to reread anything anyways. She looked around for awhile and grabbed her keys, time to go to the bookstore. 

Belarus knew she could easily download it onto her cellphone. But she liked the feeling of paper between her fingertips. And getting away from the house felt like a good idea. She hurried into her bedroom and went to her vanity. She sat down and started caking on her foundation, blush, eye shadow, lip stick and foundation. "...Still looks shitty" she muttered and leaned closer to the mirror. She ran a finger against her cheek, 'why am I so skinny?' She thought. Memories bounced around her mind, her brothers voice telling her how thin she was echoed in her mind. She looked down at her small chest and looked away. "Gotta change then" she muttered and went to her closet to get dressed. 

"Where is it?" She walked around her house looking for her purse. She checked herself in the mirror again. She wore her signature white hair bow her brother had given her, white undershirt, black pencil skirt and blue cardigan. She shook her head and checked to make sure she had her wallet and headed out.  
_______ 

England was tired, to much arguing, he was getting to old for this. He decided to take a stroll downtown and do some therapeutic window shopping to cleanse his mind. As he walked he saw many people of all different shapes, sizes and colors. A hundred years or so ago if you told him so many different people of diffrent diversities would all be walking around in northern Europe he would've laughed. But things were different now, oh so different. 

He remembered the days going on a walk downtown with Australia and there being four different bathrooms. Poor Aussie was confused when he was told he wasn't white enough for the whites bathroom. It hurt Englands heart seeing his son separated on the basis of his skin tone. The separation of man and woman was normal but the colours and whites made him sad and angry. Good thing it was abolished for him in nineteen sixty five. 

But now doing something like that would be highly frowned upon. Strange to think what can change in just sixty five years. He shook these memories from his head and started looking at the clothes. He saw a shop that caught his eye, a hat and hair accessory shop. He could use a new top hat, he had many of them but most were old and worn out or simply out of style. 

The ring of the bell sounded through the tiny store when he opened up the door and he was greeted in Belarussian. It took him a moment to remember how to respond as he rarely used that language. With other nations they just talked in whatever language they pleased and like magic if another nation was listening they understood what they said. But talking with humans they had to actually learn the language. He said hello back and said no to questions of if he needed help. 

He wandered around, nothing much catching his eye. Occassionaly he wondered if he should get a cheesy looking flag hat but he remembered he had a budget. But when he was about to leave he found himself stopped in the women's hair section out of sheer boredom. But a little section full of bows caught his eye. 

He examined each of them, they were pretty cheap, fifteen Belarussian rubles each which amounted to five Euros. England mentally scolded himself for not switching out his currency from pounds to Euros. He eventually found one he thought would look nice on Belarus and made sure he had his credit car and headed up to the register. He plopped the purple bow down and payed for it rather quickly. That lifted up his spirits, nothing like spending money you dont have on a gift you're not sure the person will accept. 

He put it in a paper bag and walked down the street, getting himself lost in the process. He couldnt type the street signs into his google maps since he had an English keyboard and was to old and stubborn to figure how to switch it out. He groaned and sat down infront of a bookstore on a bench. 

He needed to get back to Belarus' house, his back was starting to hurt. He checked his pockets for any ibuprofen since he left his prescriptions back at the house and whimpered quietly when he couldn't find any. "Hey" he heard a familiar voice say behind him. He turned around to face them and smiled seeing it was Belarus "Natalya, pleasant surprise seeing you here" he said. 

Belarus sat down next to him with two bags full of books. "Did you get lost?" She asked him. England couldn't tell if she was angry or indifferent with that stoic look on her face. "Uh yeah kinda, you sure got dressed up" he said examining her outfit. Belarus scowled at him "What? Do you take issue with the way I wish to dress?" She asked him. 

England straightened his back and winced "No not at all- augh" he leaned back over "I was just making an observation" he told her. Belarus watched him and laughed "Is the old man having back problems?" She teased. "Yes I am no thanks to you" England replied. 

Belarus remained silent for a bit "Are you going to be alright?" She asked "Where did you park? I can drive you back to your rental car" she said quickly. Engalnd looked up at her with a confused look on his face, she was being rather nice to him. "I walked this morning I didn't drive" he admitted. 

She sighed "I'll be right back, you stay here and I'll pull my car around" she told him and picked up her purse. She took her keys out and walked off in the direction of her car. England smiled slightly, all he had to do was get back and down four or five asprin and hed be okay but at the moment his back felt like it was on fire. Eventually they made it back.  
____  
Timeskip  
____  
"Hey" Belarus popped into the bedroom. England looked over from his spot on his bed. He had been sitting up and reading a book with a heating pad on his back since they got home about six hours ago. He was feeling much better now but didn't want to push it by working. "Yes?" He asked her. 

She walked over and sat next to him on the bed "Are you okay to walk now? I made dinner but you can eat it in the livingroom" she paused "We could watch a movie". England was a bit shocked, she was asking him to hang out with her. "Um...I mean yes I can walk to the couch, I think I'm fine now as long as I don't lift anything heavy" he said. "Okay I'll fix you a bowl, you get to the livingroom" Belarus got back up and headed out of the room. 

England carefully and slowly got off the bed. He checked himself on the mirror, he looked a bit ratty but it didn't matter much. He was about to head out of the room when he remembered he had the paper bag with the bow in it on his night table. He quickly grabbed it and headed out of the room to the livingroom.  
_____  
England and Belarus finished dinner and sat next to eachother on the couch. Englands gift sat on the coffee table and Belarus was interested as to what was in the bag. So she asked "Anglo, what's in there? Did you buy a souvenir? Never took you for a tourist" she said. England glanced at the bag from his spot on the opposite end of the couch. "That? I picked it up in a hat shop for you, thought it might look nice" he said. 

She frowned her brows and picked up the bag. Inside was a bow? But it wasn't blue or black like all her other ones, it was a nice light shade of purple. She pulled it out and looked at how to pin it in, she took off the bow her brother gave her and put on the purple one. "What does it look like? Is it stupid?" She asked. England shook his head "I think it looks quite nice" he smiled slightly. She leaned back on the couch "I will keep it then, thank you England" and that's where they stayed for the rest if the night, watching funny movies, talking about books and this hs like that. Though Belarus was dreading the next day. 

_______ 

England woke up on the couch in a not very comfortable position. He felt something stabbing into his ribs. He groaned and looked down, there lay Belarus with her elbow right in his ribs and her other arm up on his shoulder. It was quite an awkward sleeping position but she looked comfy. So he sat there like someone with a cat on their lap, he couldn't move till she woke up. He watched her for a bit, she did look very beautiful in his eyes but she always looked like that, even on the battlefield when she was trying to cave his skull in. 

Belarus stirred away with a loud yawn. She hauled herself in an upright position and England groaned in relief. "Oh, goodmorning England" she greeted. "What time is it?" She asked. England sat up and rubbed his ribs "I'm not sure-" his eye caught sight of the clock "Shit I have to get to work, its ten in the morning, how bloody late did we stay up last night?" He asked her. She shrugged "Two in the morning" she leaned back on the couch. England quickly got off the couch and hurried down the hall to his bed room to get changed. 

He was leaving. She checked the date on her phone and it took a second for her to remember how to breathe. He was coming today, she didnt want him to come. She was so happy here with her new friend. She didnt want to move from the couch but she had to shower, shave and put on makeup. She had to look pretty. 

It took everything in her to calmly get off the couch and start heading to her room. But when she was about to walk in she couldn't do it, closing that door and waiting for Ivan to get there would mean a day of torture. But that's what she wanted right? It's what she was supposed to like, supposed to want. She was supposed to love him, then why was it so difficult-. 

"Natalya" England interrupted. She turned around "What?" She snapped. "...Uh it's just, you've been standing in that doorway for a long while, everything okay?" He asked. She opened her mouth to say something but what cane out was diffrent "Don't leave" she said. England frowned his brows "Belarus is everything alright?" He asked. She hesitated "Yes it is, just go to work and I'll be here when you get home" she turned around and hurried into her bedroom. England shook his head and headed out the front door.  
____  
She remembered the first time it happened, Mongolian rule had just ended over Russia and she was able to see her brother more often. He was different though, more complacent to whatever a boss told him to do, to the point that "Because Boss said so" was a go to answer for him. That's when her infatuation with her brother began. They were only teenagers, she couldn't have looked over 14 or 15 and he 17 or 18. But he somehow still knew how to do things. 

She remembered her excitement that she was filled when he invited her to sleep in his bed, she wanted to cuddle and run her fingers through his locks of platinum blonde hair...but then the clothes came off, then the undergarments and suddenly it wasn't fun anymore. She didn't want to be with him like that, she wanted to be with her brother to marry him at the time so they wouldn't be lonely. But as her trips to his room in the night became more of a normal thing it all became just that. Normal. The first couple times she pleaded for it to stop but after she realised it was to late. She'd always be seen as a brother fucker she stopped caring about weather she wanted it or not. He wanted it and that was all that mattered. 

Of course they took long breaks some even lasting centuries long. But she always crawled back to him, she felt like she couldn't escape it. While she knew it was wrong, disgusting, strange and borderline nonconsensual. He still made her feel loved while tearing her down in the process. If Lithuania wasn't near his house chances were you'd find her being the subject of her brothers "affection". Atleast that's what she hoped. With all the visits Latvia made she hoped she wasn't doing the same to the poor boy.  
_____ 

She heard the wiggle of the front door handle, she wore a short, tight black dress with a purple necklace and the purple bow England have her planted right ontop of her head. She didn't bother to change it, why should she? It looked nice enough and made her feel pretty. She watched from the couch as her brother came through the front door with a bouquet of flowers and a big childish smile on his face. "Belarus I'm here!" He called out into the house. She raised her hand from on the couch, dreading what was to come next "I'm right here big brother" she told him. And so if began, he placed the flowers on the table and scooped her up to drag her to the bedroom. Belarus didnt protest, this was simply how things worked.  
_________ 

When England came home from work he noticed three things, the new bouquet of flowers on the table, Russia's car in the driveway and the noises coming from Belarus' bedroom. He grimaced, had he really come all this way for a booty call?. He quickly reminded himself how he used to travel across the english channel to get to Belgium, France and even sometimes Spain. A few hours in a car didn't compare to that. 

It had been a good day at work, he was allowed to bring in snacks into the meeting room, the crunch of crisps blocked out most of the stupid arguments and accusations the humans were tossing at eachother so he was happy. The sun was shining, he had saw a few different birds to sketch while attending the meeting. And best of all he got to pet someones dog in the parking lot. So in his eyes all the good outweighed the noises he was hearing. 

A little while later he was sitting at the desk in the guest room with headphones on full blast. Why was it so loud? He didn't want to go on a walk, he couldnt call anyone. So instead he pulled a book from his bag and started reading with some punk rock blasting in his ear drums. Maybe this would drown out the noise.  
_____ 

Russia laid down next to his sister on the bed trying to catch his breath. "Do you want me to do it again?" He asked and sat up. Belarus groaned and shook her head "No I'm to tired, I stayed up late last night Vanya" she told him quietly. Russia squinted and sat up in bed "Would you staying up have anything to do with the new bow on your head?" He asked her "Did Lithuania buy it for you?" He pressed and grabbed her wrist. 

Belarus paled, she knew what was coming. When she didn't want to play anymore he always got like this. "No Vanya Lithiania didn't buy it for me" she said quietly. "Then who did? You usually put the flowers I give you right in a pot but today there were already flowers in the pot that I didn't buy you, were you whoring around with someone last night?" He asked. 

"No I did no such thing! England brought me flowers and the bow and we watched movies last night is all" she sat up in bed and tried to reach over to grab her night gown. He grabbed her other hand "Liar! You slept with him didn't you you little whore?!" He yelled. "Brother please, we did not sleep together" she spoke quietly. "You're lying to me again, I thought you loved me sister" he put his hand behind her head and pulled her close to him. 

"I do Vanya-" she tried not to cry as she was shoves against his bare chest. "Then why do you lie to me?" He asked and yanked on her hair violently, causing her to scream loudly. "Stop! Stop it!" She screamed as he slapped her face. "Do not lie to me! Tell me what you did!" He screamed in her face. Belarus tried to squirm away but was only hit at more and dragged back in return. "I did nothing! I didn't do anything!" he screamed as he gripped her close.  
____  
Timeskip about 3 minutes  
____  
England had a strange feeling while reading, when reading a book he was in the zone, blocking out any distraction noises he might hear. But as he shut the book and sat up straight he took his headphones off. At first he thought the joise hadn't stopped but then he realised they weren't sounds of pleasure, rather it was violent screaming and yelling. 

He hurried up from his seat, knocking the chair over in the process. He opened the bedroom door and rushed across the hall to Belarus' room. He tried to twist the door knob but to no avail, he pounded on the door. "OI! The bloody hell's happening in there?!" He kicked at the door. The yelling stopped and the only noise heard was the sobbing and crying of Belarus. England Grimanced as he thought about what just happened but then he heard something behind the door "One minute Arthur! I'll be out in a second~" Russia chimed. England wanted to smack that bastard across the face but he had to make sure Belarus was okay. So he went to the bathroom and started gathering up supplies, lord knows what he needed. 

He held his breath as he heard the bedroom door open up. He closes his eyes and prayed the footsteps were leaving and it seemed his prayers had been answered when Russian closed the front door behind him. England sighed with relief and picked up the makeshift med kit and headed down the hall to Belarus' bedroom. He knocked on the wall beside the open door "Belarus? May I come in? I have bandages and things of the sort" he said. 

He waited in the eerie since until he heard her beckon more him to come into the room. He walked inside and tried to to physically cringe at the sight before him. She was naked, covering her privates with the comforter on her bed. He noticed her back was scratched up and she had definitely been hit in the face. "Stop staring and help me" she snapped harshly. He walked over and took out the running alcohol "would you like to put some clothes on first?" He asked and pulled out some gauze to apply the stuff with. "If I put on clothes you can't get everything" she glanced down. England grimanced and started applying the antiseptic. He heard her hiss in pain but atleast she wasn't screaming anymore. 

"So, Never thought the rumors would be true...you and your brother then huh?" He asked her. Belarus turned her head and shot him a dirty look "What on earth makes you think I could possibly like this?" She asked. England bit his tounge and pulled out some bandages "Well you invited him into your home to fuck and you seem pretty used to this, why?" He asked again. She clicked her tounge and looked away "Never said I invited him, big brother comes when he feels horny and Latvia or Lithuania aren't around, his outbursts are common but" she paused. "He loves me, I know he does, he makes me feel loved, so if all I am to him is a fuck toy then I let him fuck me in exchange for some affection" she explained. England frowned and pulled her hair back to get to the scratches on her neck. "But he hurt you Natalya, how could you think someone who hurts you loves you?" He asked. She dropped the blanket and grabbed some of the antiseptic to get to the scratches on her chest and collarbones. "Because no one else will, other people tell me they love me like Toyls used to but those are just lies" she scrunched up her face. 

England wanted to hold her close and tell her it would all be okay. He would make sure she was loved and wasn't hurt any longer. He knew Ukraine loved her sister, he knew Lithuania atleast used to love her before he and Poland were allowed to live with eachother after the fall of the union. And he himself sure as hell cared about the woman

END

"Where is he?" Russia demanded to know with his arms crossed. A meeting had been called to include the Baltics, Czechia and Slovakia, Russia and his sisters, Poland, East Germany, Romania and a few other nations. It was to discuss the issue of a bunch of things Russia had found in his house belonging to these nations-basically a game of who owns what. But the issue was a certain Baltic hadn't showed up, Latvia to be exact. "I don't know, maybe he just didn't want to see his old stuff, it's all just romance novels and American contraband that belongs to him right?" Estonia asked. Lithuania shook his head "No he called last night and said he'd catch a flight over here, hes coming-" Lithuania was cut off by Prussia "Can I just take my shit and leave? I have things to be doing" he complained. Lithuania squinted his eyes "Like what? Live in your brothers basement and eat his food like a leech?" He sneared. Estonia put his hand on his shoulder as if holding back a huge dog from biting. "No, infact Luddy let's me do some paperwork for him so I'm needed back home" Prussia spat, Romania put his hand on the other nations bony shoulder in a simmilar fashion "Hey you two just calm down" Czechia pleaded from her end of the table. 

"Enough, Gilbert if I give you your things and let you leave right now will you go to Latvia and make sure hes okay?, Liet is right, he hasn't answered his phone and that worries me" Russia said. Prussia saunters at him "Oh so when you lock him down in the basement with me that doesnt worry you but he doesn't pick up-" Prussia was cut off by the Russian "Shut- it was a diffrent time now leave". Russia reached down beside him and tossed Gilbert a grocery bag with a few of his old things in it. "Fine, I'll go do it and call you when I find him" he grittened his teeth. Estonia gave him his spare house key to get into Latvia's house if the guy had just collapsed or something. With that Gilbert headed out of the meetingroom. 

Prussia shivered, he really wasn't dressed for the occasion, he had come up on short notice from Greece to Moscow and wanted to get back to enjoying the sunshine but it looked like he'd have to make a flight to- to where?. He frowned and pulled out his address book, yes he was old fashioned, he looked under the L section and found where Latvia lived, some house in Riga. Gilbert booked a flight and headed to the airport. 

The flight to Riga was short, only a little over an hour long. But by the time he got off the plane he was cursing himself for making the stupid deal, the meeting was already over by now and here he was just arriving in Riga and not being able to read a word of Latvian. You see when nations hear a language it automatically clicks what another person is saying, most nation meetings everyone spoke their own language. And when talking with humans of a different nationality they could speak the language the human spoke. Call it Devine intervention. But when it came to reading most things were written in the business language at the time period, so sometimes it would be French, German or Russian but at the moment it was english. Nations could not read a different language and understand it which was frustrating. So Gilbert could speak and understand Latvian but could not read it. 

It took him longer than he'd like to admit to find how to order a taxi since he was stubborn and didnt want to ask for help. But eventually he got to the house. It was, humble, he didnt want to be rude but compared to some places he had lived this looked like shit. It wasn't a bad looking house, just modern and small enough for one person to live comfortably. He payed the man and straightened his outfit, he walked up to the front door and knocked "Latvia!" He snapped. No answer but he heard moving in the house. He frowned and took out the key he'd been given to open the door but when he twisted the knob the door opened up. He didn't like that. 

He slowly entered the house, he saw a coat, hat, gloves and bag all ready to go along with Latvia's cellphone laying on the ground right by the door like he had been ready to go and just vanished. Spooky shit. "Latvia, kid your bros are worried" he said, walking around. He heard a small whimper, shit did the kid just have a mental breakdown or something?. He didn't know. 

He made another noise "Latvia, kiddo where are you? Are you hurt?" He called, he heard the whimpering become louder until it was just crying. But it didn't sound like a teen crying, it sounded like a tiny child. His mind scrambled to the worst that could happen and he hurried towards the crying. Why was there a little kid in this house?. "Kid where are ya? I'm going to help you" he said in a rather protective voice. Gilbert followed the cries to the sink and hesitantly opened the cabinet beneath it. 

Immediately his red eyes met with a small face with large round violet eyes and a mess of curly blonde hair. "The fuck happened to you?" He asked and not so gentily tugged the tiny child out of the cupboard. The child continued crying and thrashing, begging to be let go "Who are you?!" Prussia snapped, hoping his idea of who this kid was was incorrect "Latvijas! Latvijas!" The child replied. 

"Well shit, stop crying I'm not going to eat you" Prussia scolded the boy. "I'm Prussia, East Germany, you remember me ya?" Prussia asked the boy. "Lived in you house in world war two?" Ge tried to ring any bells for the kid. Latvua stopped crying and stared blankly instead "World war two? World war?" The kid was puzzled

END

Austria huffed as he sat in his office chair, once again he checked his email inbox and again it was empty. He checked his texts, miss calls, mailbox. He even grabbed out an old device called a pager and still nothing. 

Why was he waiting to be contacted? And by whom?. Well Switzerland of course, Austria had tried to take out a loan for a new car but it didn't get through and he thought he knew why. A few months back at one of Germany's notorious sparkle parties, aka excuse for all nations to party and get drunk for no reason. He had slept with Switzerland and in the morning he just left, no aftercare or anything. What did his bank have to do with Switzerland? Well Switzerland had access to his bank accounts of most of the nations and could freeze assets or stop the flow of money whenever he chose to. So Austria was trying to get in contact with the stubborn hedgehog. 

There was another reason Austria was trying to contact Switzerland. No one had heard from him since the party, he kept bailing in meetings or sending his sister in his stead and it was starting to get annoying. If he was having a depressive episode then Austria felt pity, but he couldn't just abandon his nationly duities. "Answer me already dammit!" He slammed his phone down on the desk and groaned. 

Austria peaked up to see a little white head of hair poking into his office "What is it Julian?" He asked the little micronation. "Someones at ths door and I think it's a nation? They feel like a nation but really really angry" The boy told his father. Austria grumbled "Dammit Antonio I dont have time for your stupid arguments" he muttered and got out of his office chair. But screaming at Spain for five minutes did sound like a good anger outlet. 

He straightened his composure, already preparing the conversation in his mind as he approached the door. Then he opened it, instead if finding an angry ex at the door he instead found the exact nation he had been calling. Switzerland. Though Basch looked, different, his coat wasn't done up his shirt seemed bigger and he looked exhausted. But none of that could hide the fact he had put on some weight to Austria. 

"Why didnt you answer my call?" Austria asked. Switzerland clicked his tounge and walked in the house "My phone is on silent, didn't need any distractions while driving" he answered. "Why are you here? And what is your stupid reason to lock yourself in your house?" Austria asked with annoyance. Kugelmugel sensed the tense atmosphere so they left to go make themselves a nutella cheese sandwich in the kitchen. 

END

Kugelmugel was in his yard, he was painting little pictures on the grass and sketching out a bunny so he could paint it pink. He was having a good day, the sun was shining on his back and the light breeze swept through the neighborhood. 

He looked up at the people walking their dogs, families riding their bikes through the sidewalk. He frowned, he wished his papa would ride bikes with him, he wished his Vader would let him get a doggie or bike with him. But Austria didn't want a dog and didn't like riding his bicycle since his back hurt to often. 

He looked back down and dipped his paint brush back into his pallet, mixing in some white since it was a nice day for pastel colors. He smiled abit as a breeze swept by, blowing pear blossoms off the tree and all around him. It was a nice, peaceful day. 

He was deep into his work, untill he heard a sound, a small mewling of a cat. Or kitten perhaps?. He stood up and started looking around out of curiosity. "Kitten? Here kitty little one kitty" he clicked his tounge as he looked for the cat. As he got closer to a tree the mewling became louder. He frowned as the poor thing sounded distressed. 

He eventually found it, in a puddle laid a small dirty kitten with something wrong with its back leg. Kugelmugel was quick to take off his jacket and pick up the poor thing. He wrapped it up and held it close "There there small one it is qu...quie...quite! It's quite alright, you're safe with me" he told it. Eventually its cries grew silent and it started purring in his warm jacket. "I will take-take you home, your name is now...hmmm" He asked while walking back to pick up his paints. He smiled abit, the cat couldn't talk back so he had no issue talking with her, she didnt tease him when words wouldnt come out. 

He put it all in his backpack and picked the kitten back up before heading inside the large house- it looked more like a manor in all honesty. "Papa! Papa!" Kugelmugel called out. He heard the faint sounds of a piano playing. He set down his backpack and took the kitten to the piano room where he abruptly opened the door "ASSTRIA!". 

Austria slammed his fingers on the keyboard, being startled by the child. Kugelmugel flinched at the loud noise and hugged the kitten to his chest. Austria huffed and turned around "What is it Kugelmugel?" He snapped. Kugelmugel slowly came twards him and showed him the kitten in his jacket "Vader, kitty it, it it... is hurting" he said quietly, not taking his eyes off the mewing mass in his arms. Austria frowned "let me see em" he said and took the kitten "Shes a girl, her leg looks like its stiff like she doesnt have a joint" Austria said softly. He hated it when his son dragged in random animals, but he couldn't tell him to put the hurt kitten back. 

"...doctor?" Kugel asked and nudged at her leg abit, she didnt seem to be in pain. "Mhm pet doctor, now tell me what the word is and we'll take her" Austria told his son. 

Austria had been trying to get him to be more verbal to others lately but he kept forgetting words which is quite a challenge when teaching someone how to speak. It usually wasn't an issue, Austria understood Kugelmugel and didn't make him talk when he didn't want to, but Kugelmugel had been adimate on learning to communicate better when Sealand invited him to be friends. "Hnn...Veteran?" He asked. Austria shook his head "Close, you know this one" he said softly trying to encourage him. Kugel thought for abit before grinning abit "Veterinarian! Let's take the kitty to the veterinarian" he said excitedly. "Good job, go grab my purse and I'll start the car".  
______  
Timeskip brought to you by the jet black wings- wait wrong fandom I mean spains fabulous ass  
______ 

'Does it hurt kitty?' Kugelmugel asked in his mind. The cat didn't say a single mew, it curled up in his arm and fell asleep as they drove. Kugel hadn't let Austria hold the kitten since he went to start the car. 

As they drove Austria tried to make small talk but Kugel didn't respond to him, playing in his own little mind. "I'll talk to the receptionist alright? Do you wish to keep her?" He asked Kugelmugel. Kugelmugel looked at him as if he just said his husband had been shot and killed in the war "Of course! Yes!" He demanded. "Alright, well the kitty needs a name eh? What do you want to name her?" He asked. 

Kugelmugel started thinking of names. Things that he enjoyed, like minecraft or Terraria. Austria walked into the office and told the receptionist of the predicament. "Oh, The poor thing must have been abandoned" she said and plucked the kitten from Kugelmugel's grasp. "What's her name?" She asked so she could put it on the patient sheet. Kugelmugel went blank and back to thinking before smiling and saying "Steve". Austria gave him a puzzled look "Kugel, Steve isnt a girls name" he told his son. "Her name is-is Steve" Kugelmugel was adamant about this. 

Austria rolled his eyes and turned the the woman "You heard him, her name is steve". The woman chuckled and wrote it down. "Okay I'm going to take steve from the back, you fill this out and wait in here" she handed Austria the forms. 

Austria ushered himself and his boy over to sit in the chairs. "Kugel" he snapped when the child wouldn't budge, opting to stare at one of the posters on the wall. Eventually they sat down in the not so comfortable officer chairs and Austria started to fill out the forms. 

"okay, our names got it, how old is the cat? Question mark, oh where did you find her Sweetheart?" He asked Kugelmugel. Kugelmugel remained silent for a minute "Hole by the tree withhhhhh, water, a puddle


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡¡¡¡¡N O T E!!!!!! THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL SCP. I am tempted to polish it up and submit it as a -J but this number is an open number that I'm just using as a filler!! 

Item#: 5159/ the Nations of the world 

object class: Safe: semi contained 

Special containment procedures: SCP-5159 are a group of SCP. The entities usually do not need to be contained but if put into foundation custody Most are to be contained within humanoid containment cells within site 24. if site 24 is on lockdown then whatever site is closest at the time is suitable as long as it has humanoid containment cells. The entity will be provided with whatever cultural food they request, water, a bed and monitored internet access. Internet access to pornographic websites is prohibited after an incedent recorded in log Litva-69.   
No modifications are needed for containment unless entity 5159-10 or 5159-27 are being contained. These two show superhuman strength and need a humanoid cell made out of titanium to contain them. 5159-10 and 5159-27 should not be contained together or they will try and fail to terminate eachother.   
Entity 5159-9 and 5159-72 need a prescription of Risperidone in order to suppress schizophrenia symptoms. To spot these symptoms see log 5159-2. The entities will talk about a rabbit called flying mint bunny, this is not a sign of hallucination and the rabbit is in fact there and able to be felt dispite being invisible. 

SCP 5159 can be contained together unless explicitly stated otherwise in log 5159-1. Though it is not stated in the log, storage of entities that look to be of Asian descent together for long amounts of time is not advised. They will try to terminate eachother if agitated enough  
___  
END

Australia woke up like any other morning, only this wasn't just any other morning. His father and one of his older brothers were coming to visit him in a few days so he had to get things cleaned and rooms ready. He was excited for their upcoming visit, usually the only people who visited him were India and Mew Zealand so this was a rare occasion. He had woken early so decided to relax a bit and watch the news on the early august morning. 

It was abnormally chilly that day, 6° Celcius (42F). So he turned on the heater and went to make himself some coffee. He looked out the window seeing the sun just coming up over the horizon line. He could see into his neighbors back yard from this particular window and smiled seeing their tiny dog running around- it resembled a cloud with legs. He flipped on the coffee pot, poured himself a cup, made some toast and headed to the livingroom. He sat on his couch and turned on the television to watch the news. His heart dropped when he saw the news reporter infront of Hutt River, he quickly turned up the volume and listened as she announced the Micronation of The Principality of Hutt River had been dissolved. Just as abruptly as it had come on the news anchor quickly swapped over to the daily weather. Australia stared at the television screen before turning it off and setting the remote beside him. 

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, what was going to happen?. They were so close to learning what would happen when a micronation got dissolved when Kugelmugel's meader died, but the property remained in a park and Kugelmugel didng tjrn human skin as long as his property remained protected he'd be living. Would that be true for Hutt? Would his son be okay?. The best case scenario to happen would be Hutt River would simply turn human and get to live out the rest of his days with a human life. Bit the worst case. Australia gripped the edge of the couch, he tensed up, did he even want to find out if his son was alive or not?. He certainly didng want Wy to find him if he was dead. 

Australia gathered up his courage and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked to the staircase and headed up it. He glanced at the family photos as he walked by them, one with him, Hutt and New Zealand when Hutt was just a small tiny child. Another with Him, Hutt, Wy, New Zealand when Wy was just a little baby. Other various photos and painted portraits hung on the wall reminding him of when he was a young boy running through the streets of London. He found his footsteps getting slower and slower as he approached the door to the bedroom. He glanced at Wy's door and poked his head in, she was still fast asleep. He gently closed her bedroom door and braced himself, he walked into Hutt River's bedroom and to the bed where his son looked to be sleeping. 

"Henry...Henry it's time to get up" he said at a talking tone. No budging, he could tell he wasn't moving or even breathing. His eyes teared up and he put his hand on the teen's cold shoulder "Henry please...please wake up" he pleaded and sat on the edge of the bed. He knew his boy wasn't going to wake up and in the moment it felt as if his heart had just shattered. "I love you...You friends they love you...how do I tell your sister?" And then be started to cry and mourn. He let loose and sobbed.   
______ 

It was early in the morning when Wy woke up to sirens outside the house and a lot of commotion downstairs. She frowned and got out of bed, her brown hair stuck out at every angle it seemed. What was going on?. She shivered as her feet touched the cold hardwood floor. She wrapped her snuggie around herself and headed downstairs to investigate. 

She didn't know what to expect but she certainly wasn't expecting to see her father crying either hus face in his hands and her brother laying dead on a stretcher, his abdomen bloated, skin turned a ugly hue rather than its normal dark complexion and body looking stiff as a board. "...Henry?" Her voice cracked, one of the EMTs looked up at the girl and frowned, he took a short st the bottom of the stretcher and quickly covered the body. Wy was in shock, everything felt like a blur as she rushed over to her father and clung to him for security. Australia wrapped gus arms stiynd his daughter and held her close she she started to cry. 

Australia was told that they'd take him to the coroners, 16 year olds with no preexisting conditions don't just die suddenly in the night out of nowhere. Of course they didnt know Henry Kirkland was- or rather had been the Principality of Hutt River. The rest of the day went by as a blurr, police statements were taken, his boss called saying he was sorry for the loss. Australia recieved a phone call from the coroner saying the cause of death was a violent seizure in the night. 

The last thing he did was type up an Email to the nations of the world  
Dear Fellow nations  
I regret to come to you with such horrid news as this but some of you may have seen on the news by now that Hutt River was dissolved today. I woke up and saw it on the news. I went to my sons bedroom and found him dead, coroner said it came as a sudden freak seizure in the night. He will be cremated and a memorial service will be held next world conference at the end. No one is required to attend but you may come if you'd like. It is mainly going to be done to tell Henry's friends. Thank you all   
Sincerely Australia.   
_______  
The next day was easier, Australia woke up and made breakfast. It took awhile to get Wy to eat anything but eventually he did. When he opened his laptop he had many many condolence messages from nations all over the globe, some he only talked to during meetings but they all seemed genuinely sad for him. As nations they often didn't get close to eachother unless for diplomacy, but they were still nations and understood the pain he was going through. He noticed he had a text message from his father he frowned and opened it up. 

Message: Hello Jett, I saw your Email last night, are you okay? Do you still want me and Matthew to come visit you tommorow? Please let me know if it's to soon so we can cancel our tickets if needed. You may call me if you need to talk, Love you koala bear. 

Australia bit his upper lip and glanced across the table "Wendy...do ya think you're still up for having Uncle Matthew and Grandpa stay awhile?" He asked. She looked up with a bit if excitement in her eyes "Ya I'd like that if they came, can Grandpa bring his scones? With blueberries in them?" She asked. Jett made a face and nodded "I don't understand how you can eat them but alright" he said and quickly shot England a message saying he could come but he had to bring a batch of scones with extra blueberries. 

"So...when do we get the ashes?" She asked quietly and finished her toast. Australia pursed his lips "Eh...seven to ten days is what google said, you doing alright with this whole thing?" He asked. Wy didn't look up at him "Will I die like that?, Henry lived for fifty years- but I'm literally just a house and a driveway" she said quietly. Australia felt his eyes getting wet "Well...let's not think about that right now okay?, Hutt is just one micronation personification dying I dont know how you will go but I hope it's not painful" he paused. "When Prussia was dissolved he had a violent seizure too right in the middle of the meeting talking about his dissolution, he fell asleep for a bit then woke back up, I was hoping Henry would be like that but when I saw rigor mortis was setting in I knew it wasn't going to happen" he told his daughter. 

"Dad, can you pass the sugar?" She asked quietly. "Course sweetheart" he mumbled and passed her the sugar cube tray. "...What do we do with Henry's room now?" She asked. "Well we clean out his things, see what we need to keep and what should be given off to his friends" he said and sipped his coffee. "Okay" Wy said. 

The rest of the day was pretty normal as a house of personified countries could be. Australia did most of the cleaning out the bedroom, things were sorted and Wy was given the money in the piggy bank along with whatever stuff she wanted that was in the room. She didnt take much other than the sewing machine, the cape, quilt and a sheep plushie that sat on the bed. 

The night was somber and quiet, they had hot cocoa, watched a movie and went to bed


End file.
